Juliet
by Night-Fury1
Summary: Not gonna spoil anything here- Just BunnyXOC, light JackFrostXToothFairy Pooka Courting behaviour that I truly know nothing about, sorry. Same as always, if you don't like, keep scrolling. I don not like flames, and if you don't like, then you can only blame yourself for clicking onto this. If you do like, please proceed. BTW, to my fans- Jaclynna Frosten is Jaclyn Frost, my OC.


**Me-** I can't help doing this, ok? The one-shots have taken over my life, sorry... But, good news. Jack Frost, the original, is now alive here! My OC, Jaclynna Frosten is going to be added in as her own/my own creation.

**Megatron-** Pathetic fleshling...

**Me-** *sighs* Not you again... Oi, drama Queen! didn't I already tell ay what'd happen if ya kept complaining? Y'know Miko still has that Apex Armor...

**Megatron-** *gulps nervously*

**Me-** Good boy. Now, onto the story, and please enjoy!

**Bunny-** Y'all _better_ enjoy it- I know I did. *smirks devilishly*

**Me-** Way to go, now they got images in their heads... *rolls eyes sarcastically*

**Bunny-** Don't forget that song, shiela! Here y'all go- /watch?v=HlOAzl-jfzg

**Me-** *blushes*

* * *

**Juliet**

**Bunny's POV**

It started about a year ago- I noticed that Jaclynna had started acting different around me, almost like she was nervous or shy.

During Guardian meetings, she'd be shifting around nervously and glancing over at me out of the corner of her eyes, but as soon as I looked over at her, she spun her gaze somewhere else, the tips of her ears blue with frost, as if she was embarrassed to be caught looking at me.

After almost a year of this happening, I'd gone to ask Jack and Tooth if they had any ideas.

"Well, from what you're telling us, it sounds like she's trying to flirt with you, Bunny." Tooth said, face covered in a light blush.

"W-what?! No way, she ain't flirtin' wit' me!" I protested.

"Really, Cottontail? Cause it sounds to me like she's doing all the same things that Tooth was doing to get my attention- and keep in mind, I'm pretty dense when it comes to these things, so I almost lost her. Jaclynna is pretty lonely."

"An' how exactly do ya know this, Frostbite?" I said.

"Who do you think she talks to about her issues? Tooth can't help but gossip to me every detail, but I make sure it stays between us three- well, now four." He said, watching as Tooth flew off to join a group of her mini-fairies that were calling her back to her work.

"How do you do it, Jack? She's always so busy, and you're so cold…"

"Well, being a Winter Spirit ain't easy, just ask Jaclynna- she had it harder than me. I mean, at least I had family before I was chosen. She was born during those 'Salem Witch Trials', man, that was brutal… losing those memories must have been a godsend, but getting them back…"

"But, to answer your question, Cottontail, we just make what moments we do have count. Seeing as how I'm the main Winter Spirit, Jaclynna doesn't do much work unless I need help, or can't get somewhere. You'd have lots of free-time with her." He said suggestively. I recoiled, but not in disgust- in fear.

_ What if she doesn't really like me? She is a prankster like Frost…_

"How can I be sure?"

"Hmm, best way?"

I nodded eagerly, hoping he wouldn't throw this back at me with a prank.

"Court her."

**Third POV**

**Month 1**

Bunny tried to get Jaclynna's attention by courting her- mostly by paying more attention to her when she wasn't aware of it. He noticed that, unlike Jack, she truly didn't have a home of her own.

_ At least Frostbite has his lake, but Jaclynna… she travels around and sleeps in trees!_

The first month, Bunny offered up a place to sleep- whenever she needed, his Warren would be open to her.

Shocked at first, Jaclynna was hesitant to accept the offer- but, still, she accepted. Willingly, and eagerly in fact. It seemed that she was very eager to have a decent place to sleep, and often crept into Bunny's nest- sleeping on the far side well away from him- and enjoying the warmth he provided.

**Month 2**

Jaclynna loved to dance.

Bunny found this out quite by accident- he'd gone out to find some flowers for making his paints, and told Jaclynna he'd be back later.

When he did come back, he was greeted to music playing from near one of the Dye Rivers. Creeping closer, his jaw dropped when he saw Jaclynna twirling and prancing about, dancing to a song playing from an IPod nearby. His heart started to race, beating much faster than normal.

"Crikey, think I'm in love wit' her…" he muttered under his breath.

**Month 3**

"Jaclynna, why don't ya wanna spend time wit' me anymore? Is it the fur? It's the fur, ain't it?"

"C'mon, Bun-bun, it isn't your fur, I just need some time to sort things out." She said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

_She'd definitely got a crush on me, at least… there's gotta be somethin' I can do ta make her realize how I feel…_

"Bun-bun, don't despair- I'll be back and annoyin' you so fast you'll never even notice I was gone, I promise!" she said, winking before she took to the air, flying off into the distance.

_Gotta be somethin'… but what?_

**Month 4**

"Bunny, why do you want me around so much?"

"What, a friend needs a reason ta hang wit' another friend?"

"No, friends don't- but we aren't friends."

Bunny sighed, putting his paints down in favor to make eye contact with the girl in front of him.

"Jaclynna, I realize that me an' the other Guardians ignored ya for almost 300 years, an' I know it ain't right. But that's why I am tryin' ta fix it."

"Ya proved yourself against Pitch, you and Jack both- you are true Guardians."

"Bunny? Do you- I mean, are you… in a relationship with anyone?"

Deciding to play it safe, Bunny shook his head- a no.

"What about you, Frosten? Anyone got your eye?"

"Well… there's someone…" she said, face light-blue with frost.

"Oh? Would I know this someone?"

"Maybe. He's real old, real grumpy, and real full of himself…"

Bunny felt a bit angry at how she described him- who else could she be talking about?- but his anger faded to joy and elation at her next words.

"But he's got a heart of gold, and he protects the kids so well. He's… and artist, of sorts, and he's got this really sexy accent…" her face was now a dark-blue, with frost creeping down her neck.

"Uh, I should go- Jack might need help over in Russia, See ya, Bun-bun!"

As he watched her fly off, Bunny couldn't help but reflect on how her description of him made him feel.

He felt happier than he had been in a very long time…

**Month 5- North's Christmas Party**

_Prime time to get her to admit her feelin's for me- North practically buries this place in mistletoe. Now all I gotta do if get her under it, too…_

Bunny was cleverly avoiding any and all mistletoe in North's Workshop until he could get Jaclynna under some himself- he was determined to get a kiss from her before the night was out.

Jack and Tooth, however, were doing the opposite and purposely seeking out any patch of mistletoe they could find.

"Seems that Cupid's struck early, eh Bunny?" looking down, Bunny noticed Jaclynna standing very close to him- close enough to pull into a hug, if he wanted. He noticed a small patch of mistletoe nearby, and a plan formed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Frostitute."

"Oh, really? And why not?" she said, issuing a challenge heard by all.

"Cause ya don't seem ta be affected yourself." He said, casually strolling away from the mistletoe- before being yanked hard under it, a frigid pair of frost-blue eyes meeting his own spring-green ones.

"Got me right where ya want me, eh Frosten?" before she could react, Bunny leaned down and nuzzled her face, then deftly pressed his lips to her surprisingly warm ones, enjoying the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

A familiar song- the one Bunny had caught Jaclynna dancing to months ago- burst through their haze.

_ 'Hey, Juliet! _

_I think, you're fine,_

_You really blow my mind!_

_Maybe, someday, you and me can run away!_

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey, Juliet,_

_Hey, Juliet…'_

"So? What about it?" Bunny said, dropping to his knees and looking up at Jaclynna eagerly.

"W-what about what?" she said dazedly, still shocked from the kiss.

"Be my Juliet?" she smiled softly at him, and he felt his heart soar with Hope as she opened her mouth…

"Only if you're my Romeo."

_ Like forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay…_

_ Together and forever more._

* * *

**Me-** Ooh, fluffy images are in my head now!

**Megatron-** you had better do that other story soon, human.

**Me-** Oh, way to spoil it, drama queen! *sighs* Ok, since Megsy over here spoiled things, I guess I gotta tell y'all now.

**Megatron-** MEGSY?! YOU DARE CALL ME THAT?!

**Me-** Two words- Apex. Armor. *smirks smugly as Megsy shirks back* Ok, where was I? Oh, yeah. Gonna do a TFP (Transformers Prime) Universe story. BTW, has anyone seen 'Chain of command' yet? MIKO WEARS THE FREAKIN APEX ARMOR, DAMNIT! AND, SHE THROTTLES SCREAMER! So awesome... that's all the spoiler I will give for now, though! ;D

**Bunny-** Shiela, it's gettin' late. We should head back to the nest.

**Me-** Long as you're there, I'll go anywhere willingly. *giggles as Bunny scoops me into his arms and drops into ground*

**Megatron-** _**O_o**_I will never understand organics... *leaves... for now*


End file.
